godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Callisto
"Punish me for my shortcomings, and grant my son redemption." ''-Callisto History Having birthed Kratos in a small village, they were forced to leave the village with Kratos still at an early age. Seeking a new life, they went to Sparta where Kratos then lived out the rest of his childhood and grew up. So far, this village has only been mentioned in ''A Secret ''Revealed, one of the unlockable videos in God of War. Shown in the non-canon scene ''A Secret Revealed, unlockable after completing God of War, Kratos went to visit her on the intention of finally finding out who his father really was. When she was about to tell him the truth, she changed into a monster that Kratos had to kill, thus, murdering his mother. Just before she died, she revealed the name of his father, Zeus. In God of War Series In God of War: Ghost of Sparta "How I have missed you, Kratos" - Callisto Callisto finally appears in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. While Kratos traversed Atlantis, he came across TheTemple of Poseidon, erected by the people of Atlantis, in honour of their god. Once there, Kratos crossed a gate, only to succumb to a vision. When coming to his senses, Kratos ran into his mother, lying on a bed, weakened and frail. Revealing his father's identity to his ears only, Callisto then transforms into a hideous beast, much like inA Secret Revealed. After having defeated his mother in battle, Kratos then takes her into his arms, as she uses her dying moments to thank him for setting her free, and encouraging him to pursue Deimos in Sparta. In the post-credits, her body is placed in a grave next to Deimos by the Grave Digger. In God of War II As of God of War II, Kratos' Mother is never seen or heard of again until the final installment in the series. Zeus always knew Kratos was his son, and likely the son who would continue the cycle Cronos started. Before transforming into a beast, Callisto confessed to Kratos Zeus was his father. Most likely in denial, Athena later acknowledged that fact, before dying from a mortal wound accidentally inflicted by Kratos himself. With this in mind, he intends to fulfill the prophecy and continue his quest to destroy Zeus once and for all. Upon his ascent of Olympus on Gaia's back, he even exclaims, "Your son has returned!" In God of War III Kratos, who previously fell into the Underworld after Gaia's betrayal, was making his way back out, when he found a note scrawled by one of the tortured souls. It reads - "He was my responsibility. It was my burden to raise him, teach him right from wrong. All who get too near him suffer or die. His wife, his child, his brother, and now me. I failed him; as a mother, as a human being. His sins are mine to bear. Punish me for my shortcomings, and grant my son redemption." Trivia * The name "Callisto" likely comes from the name of a nymph of Artemis in actual Greek myth. * Callisto is voiced by Deanna Hurstold while her younger form is voiced by Jennifer Hale. * The note proves the unlockable scene is canon - it was undoubtedly written by Kratos' mother after her death at her son's hands. * Ghost of Sparta proved A Secret Revealed, although never used, to be in fact canon, as Callisto transformed into a monster, after previously having revealed Kratos' father's true identity. However, the transformation shows to have been in body only, not not in soul or mind, as she was aware of her actions at all times. * From the words in the note it is clear she entirely blames herself for Kratos' choice to take a path of destruction, rather than Kratos himself. * Even after dying by her son's hands, she still loves and cares about him, and wishes for all the blame to be placed upon her, and Kratos to be given redemption. * As the hidden ''Secret Revealed ''scene was non-canonical, it was eventually Athena who told Kratos Zeus was his father. As Callisto had already revealed it prior to these events, Athena's confession fully convinced Kratos it was the truth, though this could clearly have been a mistake from the developers. Gallery Kratos mother 2.png Mother kratos.png Kratosmom.jpg Kratosmother.jpg God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 397.jpg|Kratos and his mother God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 416.jpg|Callisto God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 584.jpg|Kratos holds his dead mother in his arms God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 6550.jpg|Callisto transformed God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 579.jpg|Death of Callisto God of War Ghost of Sparta Playthrough Part 3 7698.jpg|Kratos against Callisto Rsz snap031.jpg|Callisto's beast form concept art Video thumb|left|250px Related Pages *Kratos *Deimos *A Secret Revealed Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Bosses